


just one thought of close enough

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, M/M, mentioned ships: alaric/luke clary/maureen dot/jocelyn & izzy/maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is stuck being babysat by the big bad shadowhunter, <i>again</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one thought of close enough

**Author's Note:**

> title from rihanna's sos  
> (i [tumble](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/))

Simon is stuck being babysat by the big bad shadowhunter, _again_. He can't believe Clary abandoned him at the institute for like the third time, it's not like the vampires were going to kidnap him again- or if they were, they couldn't do it during the daytime. Which, well daytime would be over in an hour or so and it _is_ rather easy to believe. 

The really annoying part is that Simon's _sure_ this is a piece of her misguided matchmaking attempt. And while, sure, Jace is handsome and muscly and conventionally attractive if you're into that sort of thing, Simon likes to think his taste is a little more attainable and realistic. 

Then again, it seems like literally everyone else is dating someone, or someones, so maybe it isn't. Hell even Luke I-am-too-busy-saving-the-world-for-romance Garroway turned his partner Alaric into his _partner_ Alaric. (It's a sharp reminder that Jocelyn is still missing, that Dot still hasn't shown up- both were always teasing Luke about bringing home the man he spoke of so fondly.)

_**From Clary** _  
_5:49 hey simon! maureen &me decided to get some fondue_  
_5:50 we shd be back 8ish?_  
_5:51 ss was great you should see it!!!!_  
_5:51 stay safe <3_

It's just Simon's luck that he doesn't see the texts until it's too late to invite himself on their date. (He'd feel more guilty about crashing if there wasn't melted cheese involved or if Maureen and Clary hadn't been on approximately a million dates since middle school.)

And now he's stuck eating dinner at the institute, which has only happened once before with Izzy's questionable cooking. (Luke said werewolves had iron stomachs, a lucky thing for her girlfriend.) Point being, Simon doesn't even know where the kitchen is, much less what's in it. Tonight was brisket night back at home too, and Simon felt a new wave of annoyance at the supernatural world Clary and Maureen and he had stumbled into. 

“I hear the proper care of a mundane involves feeding,” Jace says suddenly from the doorway, making Simon jump. 

“Dammit! Don't you people need to make noise?” Simon says, getting up as though the jerky motion was intentional. 

Jace snorts, pointing to a rune, “Nope.” 

“Whatever Batman, you definitely eat though,” Simon says, and god, he should really quit with the out loud superhero comparisons. (At least Jace never seemed to know them, producing equal parts relief and sadness.)

Jace raises an eyebrow, “Why do you think Izzy's so bad at cooking? Because she never tastes it.” 

There's a split second where it seems plausible, but then it looks like Jace is biting back a smile, and it's total bullshit. 

“I'll cook then, where's the kitchen?” 

“Nah don't be silly, we'll get takeout.”

Simon narrows his eyes, a little smile playing around his mouth, “There's nothing in the kitchen is there?”

Jace rolls his eyes, “You should be more grateful that we're too busy saving you mundanes to keep a stocked fridge. You want takeout?” 

Simon's eyes widen incredulously, remembering how sketchy the decrepit church front entrance looks. “People deliver here?” 

“Uh huh, what do you want on your pizza?”

“Seriously? They don't just bolt after arriving like-”

“I don't care, I'll just order two bacon pizzas,” Jace says, slipping out his phone and dialing. 

“ _Dude_ , not cool,” Simon says.

“Flavor,” Jace says. “I know mundie companies take forever to answer but they will pick up eventually.” 

“Pineapple.” 

Jace winces, “That's disgust- hi, yeah I'd like to place an order for a medium bacon pizza and a medium pineapple.” 

Simon turns away, not sure what part he wants to laugh at more, Jace's quick tonal change or how quickly he cut himself off. 

“Sure, add a cheesy bread and coke,” Jace says, and Simon's pocket vibrates. Ignoring the rest of the order, he sees new messages from Clary. 

_6:38 jace is getting you food right?_  
_6:38 he didn't text me back so_  
_6:39 if not we can pick u up sth on the way back!_  
_**6:40 We have a few pizzas on the way, enjoy your date** _  
_**6:40 & you totally owe me miss 'I won't abandon you w/him again'** _  
_6:41 :D we'll bring you some dipping chocolate_

Simon pockets the phone, catches Jace scratching his stomach, order obviously done. Without his permission, his imagination quickly covers that bit of skin with chocolate, and he drops his gaze, cheeks burning. 

Jace steps closer, and oh god, this- this is exactly how Simon is going to die. Not from the vampires or defending Clary or anything heroic but from checking out the wrong person way too blatantly. 

Simon doesn't even realize he's scrunched his eyes shut until Jace is patting his cheek making them snap back open, an amused look on Jace's face. 

“If you're going to faint over me, at least sit on the chair so I don't have to move your unconscious body.” 

“I wasn't!” Simon says hastily, hands fisted by his sides. “I… was just really excited for the pizza?” 

It sounds like an even worse explanation out loud, and Jace's lips quirk up, making Simon swallow and recognize exactly how close they are to one another. He can feel the soft warmth of Jace's breath, sending tingles down his spine. 

Jace leans in, and Simon doesn't close his eyes this time, not even when Jace's go half-shut, staring down at his mouth. 

“That's too bad,” Jace says, and Simon doesn't think anyone's ever been this close to his mouth without kissing involved, can practically feel each word that Jace forms. “I thought I was your type.”

And before Simon can formulate even the simplest of responses, Jace has backed up, a sudden wave of cold air stealing the moment and Simon's courage. 

“I'm gonna get some plates and stuff,” Jace says by the doorway, and then he's gone. 

Simon walks over to his temporary bed, flopping down and sending a simple text to Clary and Maureen: _**SOS**_.

(And then he sends another more quickly typed out, _**shit not like a real sos, like boy problems sos. just come home when you're done please??**_ )


End file.
